


you can't take the sky from me

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeteuk/Yesung fill from a challenge on the meme. Abstract</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't take the sky from me

Eeteuk has been looking ragged for awhile, but Yesung sees Heechul watching and sees Kangin watching and is distracted by his own schedule (by dancing by the camera by his dreams) and so doesn’t notice when Eeteuk begins to falter, when the circles under his eyes cannot be covered up by makeup.

 

When Eeteuk falls he falls like a movie star, swaying on his knees and then crumpling to the ground in a smooth, slow motion collapse. His hair flutters with his breath and his eyes are closed, lashes a flutter on his cheeks, and Yesung finally sees why he’s called an angel.

 

Yesung brings him a meal in bed, and Eeteuk stirs at the clanking of the tray on his bedside table. _Stay with me a while_ , he says, and Yesung agrees. _Talk to me_ , says Eeteuk, and Yesung falters.

 

 _Don’t you like the silence_ , he asks and Eeteuk pauses, hands trembling around his chopsticks.

 

 _I like my silence_ , he says, don’t burden me with yours. Yesung casts his mind around, looks up at the faintness of the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, Donghae’s touch.

 

 _I wish_ , he says, _sometimes I wish I could be in space, in the blackness of it, spinning in zero gravity._

 

 _You’d die_ , says Eeteuk, _there’s no atmosphere._

 

 _It would be so cold_ , Yesung goes on, and his eyes are dreamy, _you’d go numb, you’d never be able to feel anything, and the sun would scorch your corneas so you’d be blind, black like the vacuum on your eyelids._

 

 _You’d not be able to breathe_ , protests Eeteuk.

 

 _Space would squeeze your heart to nothing_ , agrees Yesung, _and you’d just float so gentle in the cradle of the universe, not feeling not breathing not seeing._

 

 _Peace,_ says Eeteuk. Yesung gathers the dirty dishes.

 

 _Death, hyung_ , he reminds. _Sleep well_.


End file.
